Stepping Out of the Fog
by Xerexs
Summary: Kagome awakes to a beautiful sad song in the distance and is compelled to follow it deep into the forest. Why is Kagome drawn to a woman's sorrowful melody and where is Inuyasha? Should I continue this fic? Please Reveiw!


AN: This is my fourth fanfic but my first Inuyasha fanfic. I had to take a break from writing for a bit because life got in the way, 4 AP classes, college applications, finding time to sleep, you all know how that stuff goes. But I will keep going with this story if people like it, if no one does I won't bother. So review this story if you like it! Otherwise I won't know if anyone else gives a damn. Thank you and happy reading! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha I have two words for you, heavy medication.  
  
_.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~* ~._._.~*  
  
Stepping Out of the Fog  
  
Chapter 1 ~ A Sorrowful Song  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The campfire was now only embers in the dark night. She wondered what had woken her up, 'That's strange, I can usually sleep through anything.' Kagome listened intently to find if anything was amiss but couldn't hear anything besides the dying crackles of the fire.  
  
Shippo's fluffy tail tickled her neck as she looked for Inuyasha. He was sleeping in his usual protector-position close beside her. 'Inuyasha's always the first one awake when there's danger, there's nothing to worry about.' With a content sigh Kagome closed her eyes and tried to ease herself back to sleep.  
  
A light music drifted to Kagome's ear. Kagome opened her eyes as the beautiful song of a sad woman engulfed her. Kagome sat up slowly, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping Kitsune. Looking around she saw that none of her four friends had been awoken by the sad melody.  
  
Kagome could not tell where the quiet music was coming from but it sounded relatively close by. She slowly got out of her sleeping bag, leaving Shippo well tucked in. Kagome quietly passed the sleeping Inuyasha and listened to the song intently. The words of the sorrowful song were lost on Kagome but it pulled heavily on her heart none the less.  
  
Kagome walked swiftly in the direction of the music. It was as though she was feeling the woman's suffering as she listened. The song became more pain ridden and Kagome began to run. Tears trickled down her face as the woman's anguish tore at her heart. The trees became larger and more menacing as she ran deeper into the forest.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped as she entered a hazy clearing in the forest. The mist appeared purple in the dark as it hung low to the ground. The terrible suffering Kagome felt in her heart became more unbearable in the purple fog. The blinding pain forced her to neglect her good sense. She slowly ventured into the daunting haze.  
  
Kagome wandered through the fog finding her way by feeling the increasing anguish in her heart. The fog completely surrounded her as she continued walking. Kagome was unable to see more than a few inches in front of her. Suddenly her foot was touching something silk. She looked down to see the edge of a beautiful flowered kimono.  
  
The outline of the woman in the long kimono slowly emerged from the fog. Kagome saw that she was kneeling on the ground clutching something. As Kagome slowly approached the woman she stopped singing her tragic song.  
  
Kagome had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life. The mist surrounding the woman was a glistening golden hue that reflected in the woman's dark, troubled eyes. Her shiny raven hair fell all the way to the ground. Kagome stared in awe at the heavenly woman kneeling in front of her.  
  
A fresh set of tears coursed down Kagome's face as she kneeled in front of the woman. The song still lingered in the haze and in Kagome's heart even though the woman was no longer singing. The woman smiled sadly at Kagome and began to whisper in her low song voice. "Sweet child, precious Kagome, I need your help." A tear fell down the woman's face as she turned her gaze to the object she held tightly in her hand. "I cannot stay long for are not alone."  
  
Kagome did not understand what the woman was saying but tried to speak without wimpering. "How can I help you? How can I end this terrible sadness in my heart?" The woman smiled somberly at the girl again and gazed into her innocent eyes.  
  
"Care for this." The woman opened her palm and revealed a small golden orb of light. The light was soft and hovered over the woman's pale hand.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome said anxiously.  
  
"You will find out in due time." The light slowly moved from the woman's hand towards Kagome. The woman's figure became unclear as the mist rolled in around her and Kagome could only just make out her parting words. "Keep our meeting secret dear child."  
  
The soft light gently touched Kagome's chest and disappeared into her heart with a great burst of gold and purple. Kagome felt a soothing warmth flow through her body and spirit as the light entered her. The terrible pain in her heart eased and her mind once again felt at peace.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see two large golden orbs. Inuyasha's eyes were staring at her quizzically only a few inches away. Kagome gasped in surprise and quickly surveyed the area around her. The fog and the woman were both gone and only Inuyasha's eyes were there to reflect the moonlight.  
  
"Do you often run off in the middle of the night while you're sleeping in your time?" Inuyasha asked with a half-confused half-worried expression on his face.  
  
"No. I don't know why. I'm fine really." Kagome said trying to reassure both Inuaysha and herself.  
  
"Then why were you crying on the ground. in the forest. in the middle of the night?" He asked as he wiped a tear off her face and examined it. When Kagome didn't answer he took that as his cue to bring her back to camp. "Let's get back, I'm sure that annoying runt is lonely without you."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up shakily, suddenly realizing her exhausted state. Inuyasha steadied her before she had to the opportunity to topple over. "Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
"I think so." Kagome said with a yawn. "But my feet hurt." Inuyasha snickered as Kagome climbed on his back. "Baka, that's what a human gets for running through the forest barefoot." Inuyasha said walking towards camp.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Kagome said with another yawn.  
  
"You're very loud even when you try to be quiet. And it's not very difficult to follow that distinct scent of yours." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Lucky for me I guess." Kagome said nodding off to sleep.  
  
"No, it's lucky for me." Inuyasha whispered as Kagome's light breathing told him she was sleeping soundly.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
_.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~*~._._.~* ~._._.~*  
  
So that was the first chapter, just a quickie. I swear it will become a romance, I just find romances sooo much more interesting when there's actually a plot. Review! It takes just a second I swear. You just click the button at the bottom and leave a little message. It's reallllllly easy I swear. Plus, I need to know if anyone is interested in this story so that I will know whether to write another chapter soon. Even if no one likes it I'll still write it for me. I just probably wouldn't get the chance to write another chapter until the summer. If I get nice reviews I promise I'll get out chapter 2 before Thanksgiving! Mmm Turkey Day! ^_^ 


End file.
